Live while we're young
by Tsubaki394
Summary: Lucy is a heiress, home-tutored, and not having any friends - untill she met Levy. What will happen, when she will ask blonde to go to the party with her? /NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia, maybe some more. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_My head will explode with ideas soon, if I won't do something about it. But, what can I do? I write._

_AU, NaLu and other pairings._

_Inspired by "Live While We're Young" by One Direction. (I'm not a directioner, FYI, I just like few songs, and they scream NaLu to me.)_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was a genius. Seriously, she was. She was home tutored, as she were the heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, and was rich, so she didn't have much friends to start with. She liked to read, and so one time at the bookstore she met a petite, blue haired girl, named Levy.

They would hang out together after that, eventually, and become very good friends. They chatted about the books, and Levy would tell Lucy about her school experiences, which blonde herself haven't had.

So, when her friend asked her to go with her to the party, because her famous crush would be there, and Lucy was the only one she could ask to go with, girl agreed happily.

And so, they were standing in front of a big house (but not half as big as Lucy's mansion), nervous - Levy because of Gajeel being the host, and Lucy because of not knowing what to do.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was something close to a yankee. He liked to fight and loved sports, but didn't like to study. His friends seriously didn't know how did he manage to go through all the years in the school. But he was really nice guy, when you got to know him better (and weren't Gray or his cousin, Gajeel). Speaking of Gajeel, he just decided to throw a party, without consulting him, just because his parents and Wendy were on a trip.

Natsu sighed. He didn't like parties that much. He always went when invited, but after a while he was leaving.

But where the hell would he leave to when party was at his own house?

The music was loud, and another doorbell rang in his ears. He opened, it, as he was the closest to the door.

He saw his cousin's crush with some weird blonde chick he didn't know that existed (which was weird, because he really remembered everyone he met).

"Oh, hiya, Natsu!" Levy chirped. They were in the same class, so he knew her. He grinned at her.

"Hello! And your friend is?" He asked, inviting them in with a hand.

"I'm Lucy!" she decided that it'd be better if she didn't reveal her last name.

"She's new here, can you please talk with her for a while, so that she won't be feeling bad around?" Levy begged. Natsu shrugged - not that he had something better to do.

"Gajeel's with the gang in the living room, they're playing something. Levy blushed. "I-I didn't-!"

"Oh yes, you did!" Natsu and Lucy both said, pushing her in, and then looked at each other, surprised that they did exactly same thing.

They laughed.

"So, Lucy-" Natsu began, getting her to kitchen, to make her something to drink. "Where are you from?"

"Around, really. I'm just seldom outside, dad's kinda rash on it." She tried it to sound as casually as she could. It might even work.

"And you don't go to school?" He raised his eyebrow, pouring her some juice. She shook her head when he offered her alcohol.

"Actually I'm home tutored, but I don't think it is fun at all~ I wish I could go to normal school. But, dad's rash on that one, to."

Natsu chuckled.

"Seems like it is tough on you. Come, relax a little from those restrictions." He smiled widely, on which she blushed a little.

They were walking through the hallway, when Gray and Juvia _literally_ dropped out the closet, kissing passionately.

Lucy blinked, while Natsu laughed at embarassed frienemy.

"Popsicle, you could ask to use the bedroom!" - he teased. Gray and his girlfriend nervously stood up, embarassed, when they saw Lucy.

"And who's that? You got yourself a girlfriend?" Gray smirked at her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I would rather worry about your clothes, Popsicle-san" she answered, pointing out his bare chest.

Juvia shrieked, already red, and Gray yelled in surprise. "Where did it go?!"

Natsu laughed, and held the arm up at Lucy. "That was great, Luce! High-five!"

She blinked, thinking that high-fives were only in stupid sitcoms, but she high-fived the guy.

"Ehm, it is a bit loud in here..." she said, and Natsu nodded. They left embarassed pair behind, going upstairs.

"So you know Levy, huh?" he asked.

"Yup, we met in a bookstore, and started hanging out a little after that. She's a great girl." Lucy smiled, as they sat on the balcony. The night view was amazing.

"The thing that Popsicle-san and this girl did..." She asked suddenly. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Is this what is done at the parties?"

"Well, duh, it is. If you have a girlfriend or if you're lucky."

"And you, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked again, sitting near him, her face close to his. She could feel his hot breath.

"If I had, I'd rather hung out with her than you."

"I'd like to try it."

He looked her in the eye, grin flashed through his face.

"So it means I get lucky."

And so their lips met.

Lucy looked at him, all flustered and shocked now. He chuckled on how cute she looked.

"More!" she demanded, but didn't even wait for him to make a move, just crashed her lips on his. Natsu chuckled.

The rest of the evening, they just spent on the balcony, kissing in many ways, and boy he liked it.

_Maybe parties weren't all that bad._

* * *

_Supposed to be an one-shot at first, but I like it too much and make more ~ But first, I'll finish up Akira. There are only one or two more chapters left, so I hope I'll do it today. But, meanwhile, leave me something! :) Your comments are my power! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu sighed. It's been a week since he met this weird girl, Lucy, and spent whole party making out with her. He wondered how she was, but he really didn't see her around. He even went to the bookstore and library to check, HE, NATSU, IN PLACE FILLED WITH BOOKS.

Why did he even care? He could just leave it alone, could he? Well, apparently not. She just occupied his mind, like, non-stop, since she left the balcony, not even saying a word of goodbye, just smiling at him, still flushed from their... activity, and waved him goodbye.

"Sup', crybaby?" he heard his frienemy. He sighed.

"Go away, popsicle."

"Missing your girl?" Gray smirked. Natsu growled.

"Shut up. Go make out in closet. But this time, don't let it be my mom's."

Gray would punch him, really, if it wasn't in the classroom already.

"Oh go to hell, you're no-fun. I hoped you'll tell me how'd you bang that hottie, and here you are, sulking..."

"I didn't bang her, do you have an ice cube instead of brains? I just met her, idiot." Gray just laughed.

"I should know that this hottie wouldn't let you touch her, not that you'd even care..."

"I do, and if making out for 3 hours doesn't count as touching, then Juvia is a virgin now."

Of course Natsu knew she wasn't, at the previous party they went a little further than they did when they dropped out of the closet. Unfortunately for him, he's seen it too. Gray didn't resist this time, and hit him in the head.

"So why the fuck are you sulking?" he asked Natsu, angry now.

"Cause I don't know where she is. I tried searching everywhere, but no, she disappeared, like she didn't even exist."

"If I hadn't seen her myself, I'd think she didn't, but now, this is just messed up. Magnolia isn't so big, and with you being everywhere-"

"Bet I was, I even went to the LIBRARY!" he moaned. Gray burst out laughter.

"Really, hot breath has fallen in love with a girl he only met?"

"Who did you only meet, Natsu?" they heard Levy, stepping to them. Natsu hid his head in his arms, not wanting her to know how pitiable he was because of her friend.

"No one..."

"Some blonde chick at the party, you know her? 'Cuz I don't." Gray interrupted, making Levy squeal. "He said they-"

"SHUT UP ICE PRICK!" Natsu yelled, red from embarassment. They were so lucky that Erza was in the student council meeting in this break...

"You mean Lu-chan? Oh, right, I accidentally pushed you into talking with her, well, I'm sorry..." she grinned shepishly. Gray blinked.

"So you do know her?"

"Of course, who do you think would get her into anything if not fellow bookworm?" Levy beamed with proud.

"And you left her with Natsu so that he would sulk now?" Gray shook his head, disapprovingly. Levy blinked.

"Oh, so you liiike her!" she teased Natsu.

"Shaddup, I just wondered how was she!"

Levy immediately lost her smile.

"I wish I could help you, Natsu, but I don't know either. She had to leave urgently, and didn't come back yet. But i believe I wouldn't have good news, even if she contacted me." Levy's words made Natsu suspicious.

"Where did she go?"

Levy got quiet for few seconds, wondering; but she thought he deserved to know.

"She's meeting her suitor..." bluenette answered, making both guys blink in surprise.

"Like, seriously? Anyone is doing that in those times?" Gray was shocked. And so was Natsu, but he rather didn't mean it in the same way.

"Richies do that, don't they?" Gajeel just sat behind them, making Levy blush a little.

"Well... Is she like that, Levy?" Gray asked.

"She is home tutored, so she rather would be, wouldn't she?" Natsu asked. Levy nodded.

"Yeah, and she's pretty valuable in their world, as long as I know."

"She is not a thing" Natsu growled. Levy sighed.

"She thinks like that herself, this is how it works there. Her father isn't really considering her feelings, but she said it's okay, she got used to the thought she'd marry someone just because he'll be good for her pop's business. She said she'd be okay with some perverted old geezer, but I think she joked... I mean, he wouldn't sell her like that..."

She didn't seem to believe what she was saying herself.

Natsu clenched his fists.

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief that her soon-to-be-fiance was only a little older than she was. And he was very handsome. His name was Loke, and he was pretty charming.

It could go worse, she thought, sitting in the restaurant and laughing at his actually pretty funny jokes, but her mind wandered elsewhere.

To be precise, to certain hot, pink-haired boy, to whom she gave her first kisses. Yup, there it was. She just couldn't think about anything other than him for more than five minutes.

Loke sighed, seeing as she again drifted off in her thoughts.

"Am I that boring, Lucy-san?" he asked, half-joking. She blinked.

"No, you're not! You're actually very interesting person, Loke-san. I'm sorry, it's just my mind drifting off somewhere else..." she explained, blushing. She didn't want to be rude.

Loke chuckled. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he has pink hair, I know, weird, right?" she laughed. "And I met him at the party that my friend took me to. He's hot, I'd say..." Loke smiled at her, when she began talking with excitement, before she realized what in the world she was doing. She stopped instantly, blushing in embarassment. "I'm so sorry! Please, forget about it!" she bowed, trying to hide her face.

Loke laughed a bit.

"Actually, she too, has pink hair, and soft smile that I adore." she blinked.

So he was just like her?

"Oh." She only managed to say. He smiled.

"I guess we're not fit for each other, aren't we? But I'd love to stay your friend, you are a charming person."

Lucy sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess so too. And you are pretty charming yourself, Loke."

"Just how our daddies will react..."

They both sighed in unison, Loke helping her get up.

They had a long talk with their parents before them...

"Or, we could..."

* * *

_**R&R!**_

_**PS. Has anyone noticed that the docs in doc manager aren't sorted exactly alphabetically, but by the ASCII codes (at least in the middle of the words)**__**? /shit, I'm too much of a nerd.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu walked down the street, still in bad mood. Two weeks has passed now but he just couldn't get rid of the blonde girl in his mind.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ to see her, to know if she, too, was like that. Sulking and not knowing her place in the world.

He heard some girls squealing in front of the pastry shop, looking inside by the window.

"-she's so LUCKY!"

"Even her name says that, isn't it? Lucky Lucy~"

"I wish I was there with _HIM_..."

Natsu blinked, going closer, trying to ignore the squeals. He was curious if it was _his_ Lucy. He looked inside, too, trying to look casual.

The orange haired guy with glasses on his nose looked from the inside, smiling kindy at the girls and waving them. The blonde girl that was with him chuckled.

_His_ blonde girl.

The guy noticed him, and said something to Lucy, who blinked, looking outside.

Her face became red as tomato as soon as she saw him, so she immediately turned to her date, and hit him in the head. The girls were about to scream at her, when the guy laughed again, and looked at Natsu.

But Natsu couldn't take it anymore, so he just turned away, and went back to his house.

It seemed that she was _just fine_. He growled under his breath, deciding to let it go.

* * *

"It seems that your lover boy's here to watch, too." Lucy blinked, and looked outside the window, to see shocked Natsus face. Hers immediately became red in embarassment, so to hide it, she quickly turned to Loke and hit him.

"Don't call him like that, he doesn't even like me!" she hissed. Loke laughed, looking out the window again, to see how the guy walks away, angry.

"Oh, I bet he does. He wouldn't be jelaous if he didn't" he pointed out, causing Lucy to blush even harder.

Why did she even agree to his stupid plan? Why? He thought that if they were pretending that they're dating, and then on the first banquet they'd start to argue, their fathers won't do anything to get them back together. Darn his stupid plan. Now she just wanted to run after Natsu. Why the hell did she agree to go to that party, why did she make out with him, why didn't she stop herself? It was truly too much for her. If she didn't go, she'd probably fell for Loke, as she found him really sweet and caring. Even if he had someone he loved already.

Loke stood up, and offered her his arm. He helped her get up and go out of the shop.  
The girls disappeared before they did.

Unfortunately, Natsu was out of sight, too.

"So, you want to meet Levy and me to cover for you, is it right?" He asked, smiling. She nodded. "Good thing Aries lives near here. Well, I'll see you at ten, then." He kissed her hand, and she smiled.

"You're the best fake boyfriend I could dream of, you know?"

"Well, don't tell that to Natsu." He grinned playfully, and left her in front of the library, which was pretty close to the shop they were in. She quickly called her blue-haired friend.

"Levy-chan, I'm waiting for you in front of the library. Please tell me you can come, please, I _need_ to talk to you."

"Oh, sure thing! You'll have to tell me about this hottie!" she could hear Levy beam, and they finished talking, so her friend could run to this place.

It wasn't ten minutes when she noticed Levy, and they hugged each other.

"I missed you, Lu-chan!"

"I missed you too! Oh god, you have to hear me out!"

Levy grinned. As they were meeting to talk, they went to the park on the other side on the street, and sat on the bench. Lucy told her whole story, and Levy listened to her, her face showing more and more shocked expression.

"Wait. So you are basically telling me, that on that party you were _making out for three hours_?"

"Yeah."

"And now you're in love with NATSU of all human beings?"

"Yeah."

"And that you and Loke are pretending to be together?"

"Yup."

"And that you will break up as public as you can do it?"

"Exactly!"

Levy looked at her, shocked.

"Are you mad?!" she yelled. Lucy looked at her, startled, and tears came to her eyes. "You only met the guy, and kissed him, and think that this is love?! Moreover, you're dumping such a hottie just to try to talk to your father about him?!"

Lucy looked at her, now stream of tears going down her face.

"I know that, I know- But I just want him!" She cried. Levy sighed, hugging her.

"Well now I can tell I'm a non-match maker! If I knew you two will be such irresponsible and fall for each other I'd just never told him to show you around! It is impossible!"

Lucy blinked.

"Wait, so you're telling me HE LIKES ME?!"

Levy facepalmed herself.

"Well, duh, he does. He's sulking now, because he knows that you've got a boyfriend and cannot talk to him."

"That's great!" Lucy grinned, her tears stopping immediately. "Levy-chan, I've got a big favor to ask!"

Levy grumbled, just not wanting to know what on earth her friend thought of.

* * *

**_R&R! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Why the hell did Levy agree to that?

She sighed, seeing as people began gathering in her garden.

Just _great_. Now Gajeel came, too, dragging Natsu along, and she's not even ready!

She sighed again, cursing Lucy under her breath. Why she even wanted her to throw a party?!

Levy finished dressing up and let her hair down, and turned on the music, going downstairs and outside after that, in bad mood.

"What happened, shrimp? D'ya want me to hit someone for you?" she heard from behind, and it startled her.

"Gajeel, don't scare me like that!" She hissed. Black haired guy with piercings chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"It'll be alright, shrimp."

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked, red from embarassment.

"Right, don't tease your girlfriend. Sup, Levy?" Natsu grinned at her, but she knew that he wasn't good at all.

"I'm great, just pissed at myself a little. And there?" she answered, ignoring the "girlfriend" part.

"Same as usual."

Levy sighed. She knew that Natsu was pretty hurt, because she heard Gajeel talk with him. Natsu saw them in the pastry shop and it wasn't anything pleasant for him. He tried to forget her, so he came here...

Where she set up for them to meet. She felt cruel, but she believed that Lucy will do something to soothe Natsu's nerves.

And just when the boy asked if he could use the bathroom and sinked into the house, not in the mood for partying, really, the said girl came into the garden. Gajeel looked at Levy, disbelieving her.

"What. The. Fuck. Shrimp?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Levy began to sweat from fear.

And then she saw Loke, going in just after her friend, and her fear evolved to anger.

"What the fuck, Lu-chan?!" she hissed herself, going to meet her friend.

"Oh, hey, Levy!" the blonde smiled.

"Why did you bring him here?" she asked.

"Well, it was the only way my pops let me go here. But, don't worry, he'll roll around and chat with random girls, he always does. He knows why I am here today." Lucy answered, whispering. "Where's _he_?"

"He's inside, went to the restroom. Go for it, girl." Levy cheered quietly. And as Lucy said, Loke just started to randomly chat with others.

Lucy sprinted inside, not even knowing, where the bathroom was. But soon, she heard steps, and the pink hair that she missed so much showed up in the doors.

She didn't even wait for him to come out completly, just pushed him right back into the toilet.

"What the..." he asked, but didn't finish, as he saw her. She closed the doors.

"Hi?" He began, feeling weird. She grinned.

"Hi there. Sorry to disturb you."

And there it was - awkward silence. What did she want to say to him, by the way?

"So... Congrats on your boyfriend..."

"He's not!" she quickly interrupted. "I mean, he's not really my boyfriend. We're dating, but this is to show off to our fathers. Not seriously, he's got a girlfriend. I mean, other than me- oh god just kiss me already." She didn't finish her sentence, as she couldn't resist more.

Natsu blinked, when she crashed her lips on his. He wanted to stop her, but she really was too hot, so he just pulled her in his embrace, returning the kiss.

"I missed you." She grinned playfully. He sighed.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He laid his chin on top of her head, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry that we can't do this openly. I wish we could." From what he heard, she was close to tears. "It sucks to be me."

"Well, not that it could be anything to be happy, but I wouldn't spend time in the bathroom, hugging you, if you weren't yourself" he mentioned casually. She giggled, pulling herself closer to him.

"Okay, so, let's say, it sucks to be Heartfilia."

Natsu blinked. Once. Twice.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" he yelled, jumping from her like she was a gross bug. She blinked, tears coming to her eyes, hurt by his reaction.

"I'm the heiress of Heartfilia Konzern. I'm sorry it bothers you so much that you can't stand me." She backed off to the door, when he caugh her wrist. Now, she was crying. _Well done, Natsu,_ he thought.

"I'm not bothered by it. It's just... It was a surprise. I wouldn't think that you were actually from the castle! Now I understand why are you so much like a princess" he teased playfully, pulling her into his embrace again. "Well, if that's the case, I might as well ask my pops for help in getting you."

Now Lucy stared at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked, wipping her tears. It's good that she used waterproofs.

"Well, your dad had a co-worker, hadn't he?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy gasped. "So, you're Igneel-sama's son?!"

Natsu chuckled on how ridiculously his father name sounded, when used so officially.

"Well, duh. He was a VIP or something, he didn't want to talk to me 'bout his work, and I didn't care. But if I ask him to get to you, he will, cause he's great!"

Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, sorry to disappoint you, but my father already found a co-worker, and doesn't need Igneel-sama anymore. I loved him, and say hi to him, because he was more of a father than mine own for me, and he cared about me and my family, but unfortunately, my father is angry as hell at him."

"But..." Natsu's hope vanished. Lucy sighed, embracing him tightly.

"We'll figure it out, okay? First I need to finish up the thing I started with Loke."

"What thing?"

"We need to cancel our engagement. In the day of it, of course." Natsu blinked.

"So wait, you're engaged?!"

"Out fathers think we will be. But we won't." Lucy shrugged. "We're pretty much forced into it, and not reacting, because we've got the same goal - to get the hell out of there. So we're going to make it a show." Lucy grinned at him. He just shook his head.

"And you'll kiss him?"

"Well, duh. I guess I will have to."

"Don't."

She blinked, and began laughing at his jelaousy.

"Natsu, I might kiss him like that -" she gave him nothing more than a peck on the lips "- but you know exactly how I'm kissing _you_."

He pouted.

"I don't want him to kiss you."

"Natsu, this is necessary..." she began, but he cut her off, crashing his lips on hers.

"What if he kisses better than me?" he asked, angry. Lucy shook her head, laughing at him.

"He's not."

"How do you know that?!" he asked. "Have you kissed already?"

"No." she answered, still giggling at his cute jelaousy.

"Then how do you know?" he hissed, crashing her body in a hug. "All we did was kiss, too. How do I know that you won't like him better than me?!"

She petted his head, and smiled the smile he's never seen before- and long after that he knew that this was the moment when he's really, deeply fallen for her. Not the first time, but then, when she smiled like that. And then she answered, making his heart race.

_"Because I wouldn't just kiss anyone two weeks ago."_

* * *

_**It's beginning to be complicated. So yeah, basically I'll tell you the story of Igneel and Jude later, whatever, it isn't the point right now. Just enjoy those two cheesy guys being addicted to each other and falling in love like that.**_

**_R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, pops, you remember how you were telling me 'bout your work with Heartfilia Konzern?" Natsu asked, and then stuffed his mouth with a pancake. His father looked at him, his mouth full, too. He was rather surprised.

"Yeah, wha 'bou it?" he asked, and got hit by Grandine for talking with food in the mouth. Grandine was Natsu's step-mother, as his own died few years earlier; not much later Igneel stopped working to take care of his son (or so Natsu thought). Couple years after her death, he met Grandine, and married her, adopting her only daughter, and now Natsu's little, cute sister, Wendy.

"Nuthin' much, just Lucy zays hi." and now he got hit by the woman, when Igneel choked on his food.

"Will you stop it?" Grandine glared. "Eat your breakfast. I'll go get Wendy ready."

"How the fuck do you know Lucy?" Igneel seemed mad at his son. Gajeel giggled eating.

"They're lovebirds, duh!" He answered instead of Natsu.

Igneel snapped. "WHAT?!"

"Relax, dad. No one knows, but he and his shrimpy girlfriend." Pink haired boy grinned, but that didn't seem to put Igneel at peace.

"Do you know what you got yourself into, you stupid guy?!"

"They were making out at the party, and he fell for her ~" Gajeel continued, getting a glare from Natsu and "Shut the fuck up!" from Igneel. He decided to listen, as things seemed to be serious.

"Dad, but she's amazing- why are you so angry?!" Natsu moaned. Igneel sat up, hearing Grandine screaming for them to shut up.

"Because-" Igneel hissed "-this girl is too valuable to be played like this!"

And now, Natsu snapped.

"LUCY'S NOT A THING, AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU'RE TALKING WITH YOUR OWN FATHER, SO STOP YELLING YOUNG MAN! She will be engaged, like, TODAY, and you can't do a shit about it!"

"She will not." Natsu answered, making his father blink in surprise. "She plans to break up with him when the ceremony will start. And he totally agrees with her. They planned it to be a show."

Igneel hid face in his hands. Natsu waited patiently at his answer.

But his old man only began to laugh.

"That girl... she always had the nerve..." Igneel chuckled, shaking his head with disbelief. "She's just like her mother. She'll keep you shorter than Grandine keeps me, you know that?"

Natsu beamed.

"So, you WILL help me?!" he stood up. Igneel sighed.

"Do I have any other choice, my messed up, idiotic son?" he patted his head.

If he knew that they would be so into each other, he would never left Jude. But, the thing was, he left just because his friend insisted on engaging Natsu to Lucy. He didn't want to sell his son, even if he'd love to have Lucy in the family. He just wanted his son to choose himself.

But, as he choose Lucy, Igneel had to help him.

"Grandine, can you keep mine and Natsu's suits ready for tonight?" He yelled.

"Yeah, if you tell me what did you mean I keep you short!"

Igneel gulped, as two teenagers in the kitchen looked at him, feeling sorry.

* * *

Levy were nervous at school. Gajeel looked at her, slightly worried. This whole thing with Lucy's marriage hit her, obviously.

"Y'know, hothead will do something about it. They talked with his pops about it. Something about suits and his dad getting back to work. They'll be fine." he ruffled her hair a little, getting just a sigh in response. Natsu, too, was nervous, but excited. "Look at him, he'll get the girl today."

Levy sighed again.

"This is exciting for her, huh?" she asked. And then it hit Gajeel - she wasn't upset or nervous. She was _jelaous_.

"Hey, shrimp, you ok?" He didn't understand girls, really. "She'll regret picking that hothead. You'll see, she will run crying to you, begging to hide her."

Levy chuckled at this.

"But, it isn't the point at all..." again, sigh left her mouth. Gajeel tilted his head.

"Then what's it?"

"It is just so romantic! Look, they met and fallen for each other, and now he's fighting for her- she's _lucky_!" she emphasized. "She's gorgeous, genius, rich; no kidding, if she was in this school, probably half of the guys would fall for her! I love her, she's my friend, but..." Levy became red. "She's _lucky_." she mumbled again.

"Nah, she's too perfect, getting guy complexes. You're way better" He shrugged. Levy blinked, staring in his eyes, and blushed.

"T-thanks, i guess..." she turned away, with Gajeel smirking.

"And you're cute when you blush."

And there it goes, from raspberry to tomato.

* * *

Lucy sighed. Today, she hasn't had any lessons, so she could relax. And boy, it felt soo good to just lie in the bathtub with hot water and fragrant bathing vanilla oil. She was nervous a bit, but she resisted the urge to run and make out with Natsu for hours again, as she was being watched now by her maidens.

She looked at the dress, really liking it. It was red - finally something other than pink, she thought, as her father finally said that she was adult and did not need to have this childish color on every clothing - without back and with deep slit on the right side, reaching her thigh.

She soon stood up, and left the bath. Her handmaidens immediately helped her with drying herself with light and fluffy towels, and began to get her hair and make-up done.

She had to look perfect today, she thought, as it was the first day she will openly disobey her father. She had to be gorgeous, as it was giving her confidence.

It took them two hours, before they've let Lucy look at herself in the mirror.

She smiled, happy with the result. She looked a lot like her mother in the pictures, she thought.

She stood up, letting them put on her dress, and she decided that it was really pretty dress. She felt pretty herself.

"My Lady, it is time. Your father's here for you." She inhaled deeply.

"You can do this, Lucy" she cheered on herself, and smiled as bright as she could.

Now, she only had to play her part.

* * *

**_Let's begin the show ~ but in the next chapter._**

**_For now - R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_I had to update it in the morning as I have to go in about an hour, and won't have the time today to update it later D:"  
_

_Let the party begin ~_

* * *

Lucy breathed deeply, while walking with her father, arm in arm.

She knew what she needed to do. She just had to act, as planned. And that thing made her nervous enough.

She _hated_ acting. When she was young, she would always be so stiff she even began to cry once. She wasn't nervous about someone watching her, or even laughing at her - she was terrified that she would disappoint someone. Her father, to be extact. But now, Lucy, you have to not disappoint Loke. And Natsu. And yourself. She closed her eyes, knowing the way and letting Jude lead her. He did this with amazing delicacy.

"I remember how I tried to get Igneel's son to be your fiance. I'd love to be family with them. But I guess you like Loke, don't you?" He smiled, reassuredly.

Her eyes snapped open.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she shrieked, causing his smile and fatherly behaviour to disappear.

"Young lady, hold it. You shouldn't be yelling like that, our guests are waiting." he frowned at her. She blushed bright red.

"I'm deeply sorry, father, you just surprised me very much. Then, why aren't I N-Igneel-sama's son fiancee?" she asked. Jude sighed, deciding he'd just let it go, since it was her big day. _Bigger than he thought it'd be, in fact._

"Well, let's say that Igneel didn't think that he should be deciding about Natsu-kun's life. After that, we had a little quarrel, and he hadn't been answering my calls or invitations. As I do know, his son is in high school right now."

"Oh, and you didn't get the clue he left you?" Lucy asked. Jude furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"I do believe I know more than you do, with you being so young."

"I do believe that you and mommy deeply loved each other, as you yourself choose her, and she choose you. It didn't seem to ruin your life, as she often told me that you two were very happy. But, anyways, who'd think about your own child, who also wanted to experience it?" she hissed, letting go of his hand, and grabbing her dress to move more quickly.

"Lucy, wait, I-" her father began, but she didn't care anymore. All her fears disappeared with that.

She didn't need to play, didn't she?

She entered the ballroom all alone. All the eyes landed on her, and as she weren't accompanied by her father, whispers began to spread. She ignored them all. Loke looked at her with surprise, but according to the plan, he reached her.

"My Lady, you look lovely."

"You are polite, my Lord, but you do not need to be." She grinned. "We both know it just won't work, don't we?"

_To hell with this sick performance._

"My Lady, what are you saying..?" Loke blinked at her, panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Just improvise" she whispered with grin. He laughed.

"My, my, aren't you a thing, Lucy? You don't know how to act."

"I don't need to, do I?"

With this, Jude finally reached the room, that now was silent, so that everyone could hear their talk.

"No, you do not. We both know this isn't going to work." Loke returned her smile. "We just both are amusingly attracted to pink, aren't we?"

They both laughed in unison, and heard another chuckle. Everyone now looked at elegant, red haired man.

"Igneel-sama!" Lucy beamed, and reached her longed "uncle", grabbing him into a hug.

"Well, aren't you a thing, Lucy-sama?" Red head hugged her, and now she felt, how strangely similiar, yet different, his arms were from Natsu's.

"Igneel."

"Jude" he answered with a smile, reaching his hand out to his once dear friend.

"It seems strange that you did come, as you always missed my invitations" blonde haired man spoke, but caught his hand in friendly manner and smiled. "It is good to see you."

"Well, I didn't want to miss the show" red head looked at Lucy knowingly, and she blushed, embarassed. "I believe I need to talk to you about this young lady's future."

As Lucy beamed, knowing that Natsu had just asked his father to get her, he heard one word from her father's mouth.

"No."

And her whole being broke inside.

"What do you mean? Didn't you want to-"

"I mean no. I, by any meaning, won't ever again decide of my daughter's life without her approvation, so I will not discuss her future with anyone."

"AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING?!" Lucy yelled, mad at him, surprising everyone. Igneel just burst out laugh.

"It seems that you can just do whatever you want now, Lucy." She smiled at him. "I bet someone's waiting on you. I heard that you've just wrapped him around your little finger." he added, only for her to hear, and she hid her face in her hands.

"So, it may not be any kind of engagement today..." Loke said "...but I think that we still can spend our time nicely, can we not?" He smiled at Jude, who nodded in agreement, wondering _what in the world he's missed. _

Loke offered Lucy a hand, not as her fiance, but friend. She smiled gratefully, and they went down the stairs, and began to dance as soon as the music sounded again.

Soon the rest of the guests, amused by the whole show (improvised, but done!), began to walk off to their own chitchat. And then Loke smiled.

"My Lady, I hope you'll accompany me sometimes to the pastry shop we visited. I've had a great time."

"I'll gladly do, my lord."

"And I truly think you look lovely today, it wasn't a lie. But now, I feel hurt by someone's glare, so maybe you should accompany your lover."

She hissed at him, as he turned her around and pushed a little.

And she found herself in well-known, warm embrace.

_"So, you're attracted to pink, I heard?"_

She giggled.

* * *

_**R&R :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 - END

"You heard about this new girl?" Natsu strained his ears.

"The new one? That richie?"

"Yeah, she's in the best class. I heard she's gorgeous."

"Wow, smart and pretty? That's nice, I'd gladly meet her..."

Both boys chuckled. Natsu clenched his fists.

"But, you know that she's taken?" someone interrupted their chat. And he saw Gray, grinning at the boys. "And her _fiance_ is pretty pissed at you right now." He pointed out to Natsu, glaring at the three. Boys gulped.

"S-sorry..."

Natsu just stood up, and left the classroom, as he felt he _needed_ to see his girl.

She joined his school, Fairy Academy, but was immediately moved to advanced class, so he didn't see her at lessons, and rarely at breaks, as she insisted on him to study more (she tutored him, too). He didn't really feel like it, but well, his father got a point with her keeping him short.

Even if it was like that, he liked it. He got to be with her, and this was his goal after all. She was sweet and loving... well, maybe he'd put aside those times that he angered her (but kissing for about an hour was enough to get her calm again).

He eventually reached advanced class, where she sat with Erza, Juvia and Jellal (Erza luckily weren't checking up on them lately, as she wanted to get to know Lucy. Blonde somehow attracted her, and became friends with her, which was really not very understandable for Natsu). Blonde beamed as she saw her boyfriend - or should she say fiance, as he did ask her father for her hand that night - and jumped to him.

"Hi there, how's math been?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Well, actually, it really _isn't_ that hard. You're a good tutor." He ruffled her hair, playfully. She hissed at him ruining her hairstyle, on which he laughed a bit. She was cute. "So, wanna stop by after school? Grandine's inviting you for a dinner." He grinned when she nodded, agreeing. "And you know well what I am inviting you to."

She blushed cherry red, when he chuckled again, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I need to go now, teachers will be pissed if I'll be late. I'll see you after school." He waved her goodbye, and went to his classroom again.

* * *

Lucy smiled at the photo of her and her husband while they were in school. It was amazing, knowing that even if their parents didn't want to push them into the marriage, they eventually got married anyways. It was like the fate caused them to, and she liked the thought.

They were now both in their early twenties, married for almost 2 years as their wedding was just after finishing the school. She would sometimes think that they hurried a bit, but it didn't really matter, because they were amazingly happy.

Natsu was taught by his father how to take care of the business now, as they were children of both the owners and they were to inherit it. But it didn't stop them from partying and living their lives to the fullest - with Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal and many other friends. Although they all went separate ways in their lives, they still contacted each other daily. Levy was studying to become a teacher, and her fiance Gajeel run a car mechanic shop. They had still lived in Magnolia, so they were the closest ones to them. Gray and Juvia went to Hargeon to study - Gray was to become a medic, and Juvia wanted to be an actress. Erza an Jellal both went to diplomatic school in Acalypha. But they've all still hung out together when the four of them came to see their parents.

At least untill now, as Lucy had to tell her husband something very important today. She held the little piece of white plastic in her hands, smiling brightly.

The radio played some popular boysband's song now, and as she listened to the chorus, she giggled, remembering how they met. She didn't know why'd she pick him; maybe because his hair was pink, or maybe because of the tingling feeling in her chest when she saw him - or maybe just because deep inside she knew he was the one.

She smiled peacefully, when their blue cat (don't ask what Natsu did to him...) jumped into her lap and purred. They'd called him Happy, as he were one of their wedding gifts (and they loved him from the first sight).

"It seems that you'll have to bear another Natsu now, how do you feel about it?" she joked, petting his belly, as he laid on his back. He _meow_-ed, causing her to giggle once more, as she listened to the songs lyrics.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

* * *

**_Aaand the end._**

**_Hope you liked it! Leave something behind! :)_**


End file.
